Les Nations au quotidien
by Yu-B
Summary: Une vie de nation c'est: compliquée, dure, pas facile à vivre... mais surtout drôle quand on lit le journal.
1. Chapter 1

******Bonjour/soir à tous. Ici commence un recueil de fics sur ce que le journal inspire dans le monde d'_Hetalia_. A force de me faire des délires juste en lisant des articles voilà ce qui arrive... J'espère que ça vous amusera, lisez le journal ça fait rire mine de rien.**

**_Hetalia_ appartient toujours à son créateur.**

**Première fic: Suède & Finlande.**

* * *

**Tradition Suédoise**

Lorsqu'il entendit le bruit provenant de la cuisine, il tiqua. Une punition s'imposait. Un sourire presque invisible se dessina sur ses lèvres, il avait déjà une idée sur la question. Et cette fois pas d'échappatoire. Quittant calmement son fauteuil où il lisait paisiblement un livre sur l'élevage canin, il se dirigea silencieusement vers le lieu du crime, le coupable devait être pris la main dans le sac sinon pas de punition possible.

Tino se tenait maladroitement debout sur un tabouret, pas assez grand pour atteindre l'étagère, il devait se tenir sur la pointe de pieds. Fronçant les sourcils, le jeune homme tendait la main vers la boîte qu'il convoitait tant. Encore un effort… ça y était!

- Génial!

Tenant la boîte de sucreries, Tino avait la tête de l'enfant le plus heureux du monde. Lui qui en avait tellement envie allait enfin pouvoir manger de ses délicieux bonbons qui le faisait saliver depuis plusieurs jours. Berwald était trop dur avec lui, qu'importe le jour de la semaine, il avait bien le droit de se nourrir, non?

- Miam!

- 'n p' sav'r c' qu' tu f's, ma f'me? *****

- Irrk! Berwald! Euh… euh…

- 'n est p' sa'di. T' co's la r'le. ******

- Mais…

- Pu'ion. Vi' 'ci.** *****

Sans écouter les excuses du finlandais, Berwald attrapa Tino par le poignet, le tirant vers leur chambre. Il referma la porte et poussa son amant (ou prisonnier, au choix) sur le lit, se positionnant au-dessus de lui pour éviter toute retraite de sa part. Tino se maudit de sa gourmandise, à chaque fois il se faisait prendre et à chaque fois ça finissait comme ça. Pourtant il avait fait très attention ce coup-ci. Le suédois se pencha pour l'embrasser, mais il se stoppa à quelques centimètres des lèvres du jeune homme.

- Et si tu aimes tellement les gâteries, je peux t'en donner autant que tu le souhaites.

- Pourquoi c'est uniquement dans ces moments-là que tu articules! Aaah… Berwald! Non!… aah…

Aujourd'hui, Suède était très satisfait de ces traditions.

* * *

_*** On peut savoir ce que tu fais, ma femme?**_

_**** On n'est pas samedi. Tu connais la règle.**_

_***** Punition. Viens ici.**_

** En Suède, les enfants ont le droit de manger des bonbons uniquement le samedi, selon la bonne vieille tradition du pays.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Je suis une nation soumise**

**15 xxx 2012.**

**Cher Journal, **

**Aujourd'hui America m'a appelé pour me féliciter. Un de ces magazines économiques a élu, pour la deuxième année consécutive, ma chancelière Madame Merkel, comme « femme la plus puissante du monde ». D'autres nations ont suivi son exemple, mon téléphone n'a pas arrêté de sonner durant toute la journée. Je n'en pouvais plus. D'accord, Madame Merkel est une très bonne dirigeante, ponctuelle, respectueuse et déterminée, mais les autres n'ont pas l'air de réaliser que…**

DRIIINNGG!

- Ah non pas encore!

Ludwig lança un regard noir au téléphone, mais la machine ne sembla pas s'en formalisa car la sonnerie continuait de lui vriller les tympans. L'allemand soupira, se massant les tempes. Tant pis, il allait répondre, c'était impoli de laisser son interlocuteur dans le silence. Qui pouvait bien l'appeler? Il avait déjà eu America, Canada, Russia, Poland, Spain, France, Chine*, Brésil**, Belgique et même Autriche et Suisse. Il ne voyait pas qui pouvait s'intéresser à ce classement, même mondial.

- Oui?

- Allemagne? _Good! It's Kirkland._

- England? Bonjour. Que puis-je pour toi?

- Oh rien, je voulais juste savoir si cette histoire de classement ne te fatiguait pas trop. Tu vas bien?

- Euh… ah! Oui! Tout va pour le mieux.

- Tu sais, si jamais tu veux passer dîn… boire un thé, la porte est ouverte.

- … Merci England… puis-je venir demain?

- Très bien, à demain.

CLIC.

… _**pas l'air de réaliser que **_**d'avoir une femme comme Merkel sur le dos, c'est horrible! Elle est terrifiante! Ils ont bien de la chance les autres, ils n'ont pas à subir la colère (presque constante) d'une bête furieuse comme elle! Un monstre! J'ai parfois l'impression d'avoir un cerbère en face de moi, en réunion! Heureusement qu'England m'a invité pour le thé, demain. Je pourrais lui parler sans souci. Lui me comprendra. Il a souffert aussi quand Madame Tatcher était son premier ministre. Pour la première fois, je comprends la peur constante d' Italy: j'en souffre aussi. Angela Merkel me fait peur… à moi, l'Allemagne…**

* * *

*** depuis que Miss Monde est chinoise, il est jovial avec tout le monde.**

**** la présidente du Brésil, Dilma Rousseff est n°3 au classement.**

**Pour ceux que ça intéresse... le magazine s'appelle _Forbes_. Je n'ai rien contre la chancelière allemande, ni contre son travail... mais j'avoue que sa tête me fiche un peu la trouille parfois, pas vous?**


	3. Chapter 3

******Quand j'ai vu l'article, l'idée est arrivée super vite. C'est fou ce que le Spamano peut inspirer! Je vous conseille d'aller voir des images de cette fête sur internet, c'est du grand art! **

* * *

**Tomatina**

Il était là, épuisé, haletant. Le corps en sueur, dégoulinant de rouge. Bon dieu! Que c'était bon! Qu'est-ce qu'il aimait ce jour-là. Pouvoir s'abandonner totalement, être en accord avec sa nature et se laisser aller à ses plus bas instincts.

Romano était à ses côtés, allongé à même le sol, tout comme lui. Ses cheveux collaient son front et ses joues étaient rosies par l'effort. Il semblait endormi, les yeux clos. Un sourire apaisé sur ses lèvres, qu'est-ce qu'il aimait ses lèvres, qu'est-ce qu'il aimait les embrasser aussi. Il se rapprocha de son amant et se pencha sur lui. Sa bouche rencontrant la sienne.

Le baiser était intense, fiévreux. Romano, les yeux toujours fermés, soupirait contre ses lèvres. Sa chemise était à moitié déboutonnée, laissant voir son torse, les mains de l'espagnol commencèrent à glisser doucement dessus, le caressant sensuellement. Romano était un vrai appel à la débauche. Ses gémissements, lorsqu'il commença à le mordre dans le cou, le rendait déjà à moitié fou.

Romano avait chaud, ça avait commencé tout à l'heure, et ce que lui faisait Antonio n'arrangeait rien. Les yeux toujours fermés, profitant des attentions du brun, il laissa sa main errer. Comme à la recherche de quelque chose. Malgré les sensations qui l'assaillait, il entendait toujours la musique, les rires, les cris outragés et le reste du brouhaha tout autour d'eux. Pour un peu il oublierait qu'ils étaient en plein milieu de la rue. Mais personne ne faisaient attention à eux, alors pourquoi s'inquiéter? La fête était à son apogée, le sol était recouvert de rouge. On pataugeait jusqu'aux chevilles dans cette boue rougeâtre. Antonio en était couvert, et vu comment il lui montait dessus, Romano n'allait pas tarder à en être couvert à son tour. Le torse de l'aîné se colla contre le sien, il était de plus en plus brûlant.

- _À ce rythme je ne vais pas tenir très longtemps… Merda_… mmm… Antonio…

- _Te amo, Lovi… te amo…_

Sa main rencontrait enfin ce qu'il cherchait, oui, c'était exactement ça!

- Aaah… Antonio…

- _¿Si Lovino?_

- Perdu, _bastardo_!

La tomate s'écrasa lourdement sur le visage de l'espagnol, le jus dégoulina sur les cils noirs, tandis que quelque gouttes rouges coulaient le long de sa nuque. Romano ne pouvait pas détourner le regard du corps de son amant. Il entoura son cou avec ses bras, embrassant doucement le visage de l'autre nation, léchant le jus sur ses joues. Antonio pardonna vite la farce de son protégé, il se releva et le souleva, le tenant fermement.

- Ça te dis de terminer cette bataille dans un endroit plus calme?

Romano lança un regard à la foule autour d'eux, les habitants de Buñol se déchainaient, les pieds dans le jus, des tomates plein la tête. Les fruits volaient dans tous les sens, les rires et les cris des habitants envahissaient la rue. La fête de la Tomatina était annuelle, et tous les ans Antonio emmenait Romano dans cette charmante ville pour pouvoir s'amuser avec lui et ses chères tomates. Son protégé le regardait à nouveau, un sourire charmeur se dessinait peu à peu sur ses lèvres. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être sexy comme ça!

- Je te préviens, je ne marche pas jusqu'à l'hôtel.


	4. Chapter 4

**Viva les Anglais et leur problème en matière de félin. Quand ils ne confondent pas un gros chat avec un lion (fait véridique), ils bourdent encore en en faisant un peu trop. Allez, on les aime quand même nos voisins, non?**

* * *

**Fuck the World**

Un jour, lors d'une réunion comme les autres...

- Alors England, fier de son chat?

- Tu devrais en faire une journée nationale.

- Tu veux qu'on t'aide pour ta prochaine annonce officielle?

- On peut t'offrir un oiseau si tu veux, ça pourrait servir un jour, qui sait?

Arthur Kirkland n'était pas une nation particulièrement tournée vers les autres. Bien qu'il soit aimable, nature de gentleman oblige. À cet instant, il détestait vraiment le monde entier, le premier qui lui parlait encore de ce maudit chat le paierait de sa vie.

- Artie! Mon lapin adoré! Félicitations pour Larry!

- _GO TO HELL!_

* * *

*** Larry, chat de David Cameron (premier ministre actuel de l'Angleterre) connu pour sa paresse féline a chassé sa première souris chez son maître. Pour la peine, il a eu droit à une annonce officielle dans le Royaume de sa Majesté.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alfred a l'art et la manière de se mettre à dos les autres nations, on se demande bien pourquoi...**

* * *

**« ****Qui n'aime pas, châtie plus fort!**** »**

- America! Reviens ici!

- Mais puisque je te dis que je suis innocent! Laisse-moi tranquille Allemagne!

- Tu vas payer!

L'américain courrait vite, presque aussi vite qu'Italy, Ludwig avait du mal à suivre la cadence, mais rien qu'à penser au crime d'Alfred F. Jones, il se sentait pousser des ailes à ses chaussures. Il allait le rattraper, c'était une question d'honneur, l'amerloque devait payer pour son crime! Ça faisait plusieurs minutes qu'ils courraient dans tout l'ONU, Alfred connaissait bien le bâtiment, mais l'allemand à ses trousses était tenace. Il avait beau tout faire pour se cacher, il n'arrivait jamais à semer son poursuivant. Plus qu'une solution: la cachette ultime: les conduits d'aération. On était aux USA, tout était plus gros: les cornichons pour le pique-nique, les buildings, les cocas, les chaussures et les conduits d'aération.

- _Sauvé! J'y suis presque, encore… _FUCK!

- Tu es fait comme un rat! Haut les mains!

Loin d'obéir à l'ordre de Suisse, Alfred se vautra sur le sol, évitant de justesse la pluie de balles tirées par Vash. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous aujourd'hui? Il avait à peine eut le temps de s'asseoir à sa place pour commencer la réunion quand Ludwig avait débarqué (en retard et furieux) pour le courser dans tout l'édifice. Et sans raison en plus!

Soudain, une main ferme l'attrapa par le col de sa veste. Il hurla en voyant les regards remplis de haine des deux autres nations. Il était pris au piège…

- _HEEELLPPP MMEEE!_

* * *

- _Vee_. Où est Ludwig?

- Ton abruti de bouffeur de patates est parti botter le cul à cet abruti de bouffeur d'hamburgers.

- _Vee!_… mai pourquoi?

- J'ai entendu grand-frère Vash parler avec Monsieur Ludwig, mais je n'ai pas bien compris.

- Mon _génial_ moi est au courant! Après tout, Lulu est mon frère!

- Raconte alors.

- Ce matin, on a appeler mon Lulu pour l'avertir que les trains faisant le trajet entre l'Allemagne et la Suisse n'avaient pas pu partir à l'heure prévue. Des jeunes ont participé à une fête près de la gare, et quand les flics sont arrivés pour les arrêter, ils se sont cassés en passant par les rails, les trains ont pas pu partir, ils risquaient de les écraser.

- _Vee! _Je vois. Ludwig est en colère parce que les horaires n'ont pas été respectés. Il est très ponctuel.

- Et grand-frère Vash est furieux parce qu'il a certainement dû perdre de l'argent dans l'affaire.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils sont susceptibles ces deux là!…

- Mais pourquoi s'en prendre à Monsieur Alfred?

* * *

- Mais puisque je vous dis que j'y suis pour rien!

- C'est toi qui a prévenu les 350 personnes pour cette maudite fête!

- Mais non! Vous délirez complètement!

- Facebook vient de ton pays! Tu es donc responsable! Rend-moi mon fric!


	6. Chapter 6

******Que dire sur ce fait étrange... ça surprend. Chine à l'honneur cette fois. **

* * *

**Face-kini**

- La plage! La plage!

- Tu te comportes comme un enfant, Ivan.

- Silence capitaliste.

- Un problème le coco?

- _Shut up! _Vous ne pouvez pas restez cinq minutes ensemble sans vous taper dessus?

- _Et c'est lui qui dit ça? _

Aujourd'hui, plusieurs nations avaient été invitées chez Yao. Le chinois, étrangement d'une bonne humeur constante depuis un certain prix de beauté***** souhaitait leur faire profiter des plages chinoises (même aux Nordiques), car oui, ça existait. Le sable chaud réchauffait les pieds, le soleil et la mer turquoise étaient au rendez-vous, pour le plus grands bonheur des invités. On se réserva des places, on installa les affaires de plage et on se préparait pour la baignade.

- C'est quoi ce maillot, Antonio?

- Un maillot à tomates, _¿porque?_

- Il retient jamais nos farces ou quoi?******

- Laisse-tomber, Gilbert.

- _OH MY HAMBURGER!_

- _Veeee! _Pourquoi tu te mets à crier comme ça Alfred?

- Russia enlève son écharpe!

- Bien sûr, je ne vais pas nager avec.

- Non, il y a vraiment quelque chose sous son manteau?

- _Da. _Tu veux vérifier Francis?

- Euh… non, merci bien.

- Je te l'avais dis _stupid frog_, que ta perversité te perdrais.

- Mais je ne pensais à rien de sexuel!

- Ma _génialité_ a du mal à le croire.

- Oh vous m'agacez!

- Vous êtes toujours aussi bruyants?

- Si il est pas content le coincé, qu'il retourne chez lui.

- America, ne cherches pas Lukas, s'il te plait.

- Ouais! Touche pas à ce qui m'appartient! BAM!

- Je ne me souviens pas avoir signé un acte de propriété te concernant, Magnus.

* * *

Quelques minutes après cet éloquent débat, toutes les nations étaient à l'eau. Alors que le Bad Trio s'était mis en tête de faire tomber Arthur de son matelas gonflable (l'ancien pirate n'ayant toujours pas appris à nager), Veneziano s'amusait avec Romano à lancer de l'eau sur Ludwig qui tentait vainement de remettre de l'ordre dans ses cheveux blonds. Les Nordiques se lançaient plusieurs ballons en même temps, ce qui avait commencé comme une innocente partie de beach volley dans l'eau devint rapidement un règlement de comptes en Berwald et Magnus. Ivan lui, avait fait un pari avec Alfred. Lui proposant de voir lequel des deux tiendrait le plus longtemps sous l'eau. Ce que n'avait pas prévu l'américain c'était de se faire écraser sous le russe. Ça faisait bien un quart d'heure qu'il était face contre terre, si il ne retournait pas à la surface rapidement, il allait vraiment y rester.

- Vous devriez laissez America-san tranquille, Russia-san.

- Je fais ce que je veux… Japan?

Le russe ouvrit de grands yeux, il croyait reconnaître la voix du petit Kiku Honda mais comment en être certain avec cet accoutrement? Il était tellement surpris qu'il lâcha Alfred qui pu enfin respirer.

- Tu prévois de braquer une banque Japan?

- Non, pourquoi, Allemagne-san?

- Ne le prends pas mal mais… c'est quoi ce déguisement de braqueur?

Bientôt, toutes les nations entourèrent le japonais qui ne comprenait vraiment pas ce qu'on lui voulait. Il portait une cagoule avec des trous pour les yeux, le nez et la bouche, ainsi qu'une combinaison intégrale, dans les mêmes tons que la cagoule. Si Russia ou Finlande lui donnait une arme à feu, à cet instant il ressemblerait vraiment à un braqueur.

- Vous n'avez jamais vu de face-kini ou quoi, _aru_?

Leur surprise fut totale lorsqu'ils « reconnurent » Yao, lui aussi dans cet accoutrement. Trois personnes déguisées l'entouraient, Ice (presque aussi discret que Canada, où était-il d'ailleurs celui-là? La dernière fois qu'ils l'avaient vu c'était à l'aéroport) se tenait près de celui à l'extrémité gauche, on pouvait se douter qu'il s'agissait alors de Lei, les autres devaient être Mei et Yong Soo.

- C'est… la dernière mode en Chine?

- _Vee_… c'est drôle… mais bizarre… j'ai peur.

- Ah! Je savais bien que les asiatiques voulaient envahir le monde mais alors là!

- Tu dis ça parce que les restaurants chinois envahissent Paris ou parce que tu n'as rien dis d'idiot depuis plus de deux heures?

- Moi aussi je t'aiBAM!

- La ferme _frenchie_!

- Vous êtes épuisants, _aru_. En Asie, c'est mal vu d'avoir la peau bronzée, alors nous protégeons notre peau avec ces combinaisons. Vous en voulez? C'est 3 euros la pièce.

Le chinois sortit des combinaisons multicolores, de nulle part et les tendaient à ses invités qui ne savaient pas trop quoi en penser.

* * *

Veneziano en acheta une pour lui et pour Ludwig, voulant jouer aux braqueurs de banque. Gilbert s'incrusta dans le jeu, Antonio trouvait cette idée d'homme masqué très alléchante et lança un regard lourd de sous-entendus à Romano qui préféra se tirer à la nage. Ivan refusa poliment, expliquant à Yao qu'il ne bronzait pas de toute manière. Alfred ne prit qu'une cagoule, ayant déjà un accoutrement de super héros dans son sac. Les Nordiques ne répondirent même pas, Lukas lança un regard noir à Tino quand celui-ci en acheta une pour son chien, le trouvant adorable avec. Arthur et Francis, refusèrent également. L'un refusait de porter une horreur pareil par orgueil et l'autre ne trouvait pas ça suffisamment tendance, on a le sens de la mode ou on ne l'a pas.

- Hey, Arthur. Je peux t'en proposer une avec le drapeau anglais pour motif.

- Ne rêves pas Chine, je n'en porterais pas!

Yao fit la moue, lui qui espérais qu'England aimerait, tout le monde savait que les Londoniens aimaient s'habiller n'importe comment. Il aurait pu se faire un peu d'argent facilement.

* * *

*** Clin d'œil à « Mes potes sont des boulets ».**

**** Chine va avoir la joie de vivre pour une année, merci Miss Monde.**

**Blablas de Yu:**

*** Quand j'ai vu la tête des petits chinois avec cette tenue, j'ai eu un peu peur, m'enfin.**

*** Et on remercie Hetalia Archives et Google pour les noms des nordiques et des asiat'.**

***Le nom complet d'Hong Kong sera Li Xiao Chun (ce qui donne Lei Siu Chun en cantonnais). En gros Lei, c'est court et efficace. Parfois « Léon », quand England lui parlera. Il aime bien rebaptiser les gens, l'anglais.**

***Quant à Corée du Nord, son nom complet est Im Yong Soo, mais Yong c'est plus court (grosse paresseuse).**

*** Pour Danemark et Norvège, les choix étaient nombreux, j'ai choisis de prendre Lukas Bondevik pour le blasé et Magnus Densen pour l'illuminé, on se demande bien de qui je parle. Pour Iceland, j'aime bien Ice… c'est simple et court…en fait… (honte de ses choix douteux).**


	7. Chapter 7

**Et une petite sur Japan, une... **

* * *

**Aider son prochain**

Ce matin, lorsqu'il arriva à la salle de réunion de l'ONU, Japan avait un très mauvais pressentiment. Quelque chose lui disait qu'il aurait mieux fait de rester cacher sous sa couette, aujourd'hui. Quelle affreuse sensation!

- Ça va aller, tu es japonais, rappelles-toi. Ça va aller. Tout va bien. Tout va bien. Tout va bien.

- Bon, tu entres oui ou quoi?

- Ah… America-san. Je vous prie de m'excuser.

- Tu as l'air tendu Japan, ça ne va pas?

- Si…si.

Alfred haussa les épaules, habitué au caractère énigmatique de l'asiatique et entra dans la pièce, suivit du petit brun. Ce dernier manqua de faire un infarctus en voyant la banderole que les nations avaient accroché au mur.

« **Bande chance pour tes prochaines nuits Kiku! **»

- Ah! Kiku! _Vee! _Tu es en retard! Tu es tout pâle, ça ne va pas?

- Veneziano-kun… Qu'est-ce que…

Allemagne s'approcha à son tour, expliquant que lorsqu'ils avaient appris la nouvelle, le Bad Trio s'était mis en tête de l'aider pour ses problèmes, rapidement suivis par Turkey, Egypte et Greece.

- D'ailleurs… ton petit-ami et Turkey n'arrête pas de se taper dessus depuis une heure, si tu pouvais faire quelque chose… Autriche est sur le point de mettre une sono à son piano pour que tout le monde entende sa colère chopienne (1) et…

- Mais… mais comment…

- _Kessesse! _Qu'est-ce que tu crois petit Kiku! Ma _génialissime _personne est au courant de tout! Et sur tout!

- Ne t'inquiètes pas cher ami du Soleil Levant, si jamais ton amant grec ne te satisfait pas dans cette lourde tâche, je peux tout à fait le remplacer. Tu ne seras pas déçu.

- Dis donc le français pervers! C'est à moi de faire des enfants à Japan!

- On ne t'a rien demandé turban à la con!

- Paresseux à la manque!

Kiku Honda était mortifié. Comment l'information avait-elle pu arriver jusqu'aux oreilles des autres nations? Maintenant on n'allait plus le lâcher avec cette histoire de population en baisse. Ce n'était tout de même pas de sa faute si ses citoyens faisaient aussi peu d'enfant!

* * *

**(1) Si ce mot existe, je viens de le rajouter au crayon dans le dictionnaire**

**En ce moment, le gouvernement japonais s'inquiète: les japonais font peu d'enfants, on pense même que la population aura diminué de moitié d'ici un siècle. Juste pour info, il est arrivé presque la même chose à Russia l'année dernière, sauf que cette fois, le gouvernement russe "aidait" de son mieux ses citoyens.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Parce qu'on les aime ces Britishs, on les aime tellement... vive l'humour anglais, croyez-moi.**

* * *

**Mes trésors sont plus beaux que les tiens**

- Ah! Mais c'est monsieur le grand pirate!

- Bonjour capitaine! Alors, ce trésor? Combien vaut-il?

- Tu es sûr que c'est du vrai vomi? On peut t'en procurer un plus frais si tu veux!

- Vous êtes répugnants.

- Et c'est celui qui conserve le vomi de baleine qui nous dit ça.

Arthur Kirkland soupira et préféra ne pas répondre au Bad Trio qui le cherchait depuis plus de quinze minutes. Il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais du accepter d'aller à ce déjeuner chez Belgique, à chaque fois elle invitait toute l'Europe et à chaque fois les trois abrutis trouvaient quelque chose pour l'emmerder.

Il plongea le nez dans son plat de moules-frites en faisant mine de ne pas entendre les moqueries de ses voisins de table.

D'accord, dit comme ça, le vomi de cachalot (et non pas de baleine, abrutis!) fossilisé pouvait faire rire, mais cette découverte valait de l'or bon sang! Et son âme de pirate lui disait de ne pas lâcher l'affaire. Tant pis pour leur pomme! Ce trésor avait été trouvé par un enfant _anglais_, sur une plage _anglaise_, en _Angleterre_, donc _chez lui_! C'était donc _son _trésor, à lui seul, et à personne d'autre. Et il n'allait pas laisser ces jaloux idiots le ridiculiser sur l'aspect du trésor, nom de…

- Dis moi « Capitaine Broussailleux », il doit valoir cher ton fabuleux trésor, tu comptes le mettre au coffre ou dans une vitrine de ton British Museum?

- Oh oui, ça serait très beau. Japan pourrait prendre des photos.

- _Kessessesse! _

- _Fuck! My _trésor vaut plus de 50 000 de _yours_ euros à la con! Ramenez autant d'argent d'un coup et vous pourrez me regardez en face, en attendant _guys_, je vous conseille de vous la fermez, ce n'est pas moi qui me demande comment faire des économies!

Hollande marqua une croix sous le nom d'Arthur dans son petit carnet. Et un point pour le british, un.

* * *

**C'est le jeune Charlie qui a trouvé le vomi fossilisé sur la plage. Ce qui explique que ce..."trésor" soit si précieux c'est le fait qu'il renferme de l'ambre gris, un élément important dans la fabrication des parfums. Toute une histoire...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Quand j'ai lu l'article, l'idée m'a presque "sauter au cerveau". Il fallait l'écrire cette fic, fallait! C'était vital vous comprenez! Ici: France, England, America, Spain et Romano.**

* * *

**L'amour de la mode**

Alors qu'il refermait la porte de sa demeure, Arthur Kirkland sentit que quelqu'un était derrière lui. Comment…!

- Aaah!

Le bras qui l'étranglait le tenait fermement. Il avait beau se débattre, ça ne servait à rien. Piégé! Comme un bleu! Tiens, en parlant de bleu…

- Francis! _Fuck! _Qu'est-ce que tu me veux _frenchie_ pervers!

- Bonjour England.

Oh qu'il n'aimait pas cette voix glaciale, ça allait être sa fête. Et pas dans le bon sens de terme cette fois! La dernière fois qu'il l'avait entendu parler ainsi, c'est parce qu'America critiquait son Lafayette. Alfred avait alors retrouvé la mémoire en terminant à l'hôpital. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait bien pu faire de mal au français, mais il savait dans quel état il risquait de finir. Francis Bonnefoy était _très_ rancunier.

- Alors comme ça Londres est mieux que Paris?

- Quoi? Bien sûr que… mais de quoi tu parles?

- Ne joues pas l'innocent! - le plus grand resserra sa prise, empêchant l'anglais de respirer - Que tu remettes New York à sa place, d'accord. Mais je ne tolérerais pas que ma merveilleuse capitale se fasse prendre la première place par une ville comme la tienne où les looks sont plus que discutables!

- …de l'air… Francis… laisse-moi respi….rer!

- Criminel! Tu peux dire adieu à ta tranquillité. Je vais te donner la plus longue grève de train que tu n'as jamais vu. J'en connais quelques uns qui vont se plaindre, surtout que cette fois le problème viendra de ton côté.

- _What…! No! No! No! _

- Ça t'apprendra anglais de malheur!

Francis finit par relâcher son… pour le moment pire ennemi qu'il soit possible d'avoir, et quitta la maison britannique en claquant la porte, furieux. Maintenant, il était temps de s'occuper d'Alfred. De quel droit sa New York se plaçait devant sa capitale adorée? Il allait voir ce sale américain sans goût culinaire!

Arthur reprit difficilement sa respiration, les larmes aux yeux il se dirigea vers sa cuisine se préparer un bon thé. Il en avait bien besoin. Le téléphone se mit à sonner, il décrocha et répondit d'une voix mal assurée:

- _Ye…yes?_

- England! Devine quoi! The Global Language Monitor a classé ma ville de New York en deuxième place pour être « Capitale de la mode 2012 »! Sois sans crainte! L'année prochaine tu perdras! Je suis le héros, je ne peux pas perdre! Hahahaha!

- Capitale de… j'ai gagné?

- Tu lis le journal de temps en temps?

- Venant de toi, cette question me surprendra toujours. _Yes! _Ça lui apprendra à cet imbécile de grenouille qui… urgh! Alfred, Paris est classée combien?

- Quatrième. Derrière New York et Barcelone. J'en connais un qui… ah! Attend on sonne!

England eu un mauvais pressentiment à cet instant: « Non America ne… ».

- Tiens! Mais c'est le grand perdant du jour! Comment vas-tu?…

Gros silence.

- Aaaaaahhhh! _Nooo! Pleeaasseee! _Pitié! Francis! Arrêêêêteee! _Heeeelllppp!_

Arthur raccrocha, il avait la chair de poule. Si il y avait bien un sujet sur lequel ne plaisantait pas Francis Bonnefoy, en dehors de l'Histoire de France, de la Cuisine Française (et de l'Amour Français) c'était bien celui de la mode. America allait souffrir.

* * *

**Quelques heures plus tard, en Espagne…**

- Spain? C'est moi! J'ai ramené le vin que tu m'as demandé! Elle sont prêtes mes _pastas_?

Romano cru entendre un gémissement plaintif provenant de la cuisine, intrigué il s'approcha et manqua de briser la bouteille qu'il avait à la main en la laissant tomber au sol. Il la rattrapa de justesse et se précipita sur Antonio, inconscient et couvert de blessures.

- Spain! Spain! Monsieur Kirkland est redevenu pirate? C'est la crise? Mais réponds-moi _bastardo_!

À force d'être secouer dans tous les sens par un amant inquiet, Spain se réveilla. Quelle horreur! Il avait tout juste eu le temps de se retourner en entendant la porte s'ouvrir avant de se faire sauvagement tabasser à mort. Ça faisait un mal de chien!

- _Mierda… _

- Qui t'as fait ça? Que je lui démonte la…

- Pas la peine Lovi, tu risques surtout de finir sur le carreau, comme le Boss.

- Mais pourquoi?

- Un conseil du Boss, Lovi: ne critique jamais la mode française, ça fait trop mal…

* * *

**Pour ceux que ça intéresse: Rome est classée sixième, Berlin est classée dixième, Hong Kong est classée douzième, Tokyo est classée vingtième, Amsterdam est classée vingt-septième et Moscou est classée trente-cinquième. **

**Pour le reste des villes, je vous laisse le loisir d'aller voir sur le site officiel de The Global Language Monitor.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Bonjour/soir, me revoilà avec mes fics sur les articles. Je tiens à remercier ceux qui lisent et qui laissent des reviews, ça rend heureuse. Allez, bonne découverte! **

**Ici: Canada & Japan.**

* * *

**Fukuyu & Canada**

- Bo… Bonjour Canada-sama!

- Oh! Bon..bonjour Japan.

- Euh… comment vous portez-vous?

- Bien, bien. Et toi?

- Je me porte au mieux, je vous en remercie!

Les autres nations fixèrent le drôle duo que formaient Japan et Canada. Tout le monde s'était réunis pour la réunion de la semaine, sur le territoire d'Autriche cette fois (qui lançait régulièrement des regards furieux à tous ses invités pour s'assurer qu'ils ne salissaient rien) et ils attendaient que les deux zigotos aient terminé leur salutation pour commencer. America fit la moue, s'impatientant: « Hey les mecs, et si vous veniez ici, qu'on commence? ».

- Ah! Bien sûr Alfred!

- Après vous Canada-sama!

- Quoi, mais non, vas-y Japan, je t'en prie.

- Je vous remercie de votre considération à mon égard, mais je vous implore de vous assoir le premier.

- Non, non. Je t'assure que ça va, Japan. Vas-y.

- Mais Canada-sama…

Francis et Chine soupirèrent en même temps, décidemment, des fois ils s'en voulaient d'avoir trop bien élevés leurs petits frères. À ce train là, la réunion ne pourrait jamais commencer.

- Bon alors toi tu te mets là, et toi tu le pose là! Voilà! Ne suis-je pas _génial_!

- Gilbert…

- Prusse-sama…

- Silence! On commence!

- Mais, America-san, avec tout le respect que je vous…

Coup de poing sur la table.

- Ah mais y'en a marre! Quoi Japan! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore?

- Ah… c'est juste que je n'ai pas terminé de présenter mes excuses à Canada-sama et…

- Je t'assure Japan, il n'y a pas de mal…

- Mais… non! Je suis japonais! Je me dois de payer mes erreurs! Je vous prie de me pardonner!

Alors que l'asiatique faisait courbette sur courbette, devant toute l'assemblée ébahie, Prusse se pencha à l'oreille de son petit ami: « Tu m'expliques? ».

- Des habitants de Montréal on demandé à un bar à sushis de changer le nom de l'enseigne.

- Oh? Mais pourquoi?

- Le mot « _Fukuyu_ » les dérangeait…

- Ce que vous êtes prudes vous les canadiens.

- Mais non! Ça ne me concerne pas du tout! Japan, puisque-je te dis que tout va bien!

- _Seppuku! _

- Kiku! Lâche ce sabre_, aru_!

* * *

**Le bar à sushi qui s'appelait autrefois "_Fukuyu_" choquait à cause de son nom proche de l'insulte anglaise (pas besoin de vous faire un dessin), depuis il s'appelle "_Kabuki_".**


	11. Chapter 11

**C'est à croire qu'England nous donne le bâton pour le battre...**

* * *

**Problèmes de caméras**

Alors qu'il marchait tranquillement dans les couloirs de l'ONU, Arthur Kirkland sentait que cette journée allait être pourrie. Bien pourrie. Il commençait à en avoir ras-le-bol que tout le monde lui jette des regards outrés quand il passait.

- Merde!

- Tiens! Mais c'est ce cher Iggy! Comment ça va?

- America… France…

- Eurk! Ne m'adresse pas la parole, pervers.

- Minute! C'est toi qui me dis ça! Tu ne t'es pas regardé!

- J'aime l'amour, je ne me transforme pas en voyeur dérangé!

- _Tu_ es un voyeur dérangé! Je ne comptes plus les fois où tu me reluques quand j'ai le dos tourné!

- Allons…

- _It's you! Pervert frog! _

- Non, là c'est toi.

- C'est toi!

- Toi!

- Toi!

- Voyeur dérangé alcoolique!

- Pervers sac à vin!

- Ça veut dire la même chose vos insultes.

- Ta gueule America!

- Bon… - le brun lança un regard blasé devant la bagarre de rue qui se déroulait devant lui, il haussa les épaules et s'en alla rejoindre Russia et Ukraine qui passaient par là.

- Tiens, America! Oh… ils se battent encore?

- Les pauvres, ils doivent avoir de gros problèmes!

- Ça tu peux le dire Ukraine, ils ont de gros gros problèmes.

- Quelle est l'excuse cette fois?

- Lis.

Ivan prit le journal que lui tendait Alfred et lit avec un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

- _Da! _Cet England…

- Pfff! Il est tellement parano qu'il en met partout, jusque dans les toilettes et les vestiaires de ses lycées!

- Pauvres élèves, surveillés sans cesse par des caméras. Ils doivent se sentir tellement privés de leur liberté.

- _Et c'est toi qui dis ça? _Tu imagines bien que Francis a sauté sur l'occasion pour en parler à tout le monde.

- _Da._

En parlant de Francis, son corps venait d'être laissé à l'abandon par un anglais furax qui se rapprochait de l'américain pour lui faire sa fête: « Il n'y en a que dans les couloirs! _Stupid America! _».

* * *

**La question n'est toujours pas résolue pour savoir si les caméras sont effectivement dans les toilettes ou non... _Big Brother? _**


	12. Chapter 12

**Et si nous allions rendre visite aux Vargas?**

* * *

**J'aime mes politiciens**

- _Veee! _Romano! Au secours! À l'aide! Sauve-nous!

Romano sursauta, manquant de faire tomber sa tasse de café. Que lui voulait son abruti de cadet si tôt le matin? Il avait été réveillé par la sonnerie du téléphone et avait décidé de se lever, mais il n'était pas d'accord pour qu'on vienne lui chercher des noises dès le petit-déjeuner.

- Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a (_encore_)?

- Le gouvernement a appelé! Il revient!

- Qui revient?

- Mais lui! _Veee_! On va encore nous parler de lui! J'en peux déjà plus! Il faut que je m'expatrie chez Ludwig! Où est ma valise?

Romano regarda quelques secondes son frère courir à droite et gauche dans la cuisine avant de l'attraper par le col et de le faire assoir sur une chaise.

- Là, tranquille. Il est hors de question que tu ailles chez ce bouffeur de patates grincheux. Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe. Ça peut sûrement s'arranger.

- Silvio revient…

- Silvio… ah je vois…

* * *

DRING!

- Allo… j'espère que vous avez une bonne raison pour me réveiller à cette heure…

- _Bastardo? _C'est moi!

- Lovi mais…

- Je suis à l'aéroport, viens me chercher!

- Quoi mais, enfin pourquoi?

- Je te demande asile, andouille!

Certaines choses ne changent jamais. Et quand le danger arrive, chez les Vargas c'est « courage, fuyons! ».

* * *

**Silvio Berlusconi est de retour sur la scène politique italienne depuis lundi dernier... **


	13. Chapter 13

**Bonjour/soir, me voici de retour avec ces chers articles de journaux. Pour cette petite fic sur America, je remercie tout particulièrement Miss Austria (sait-on jamais, si un jour tu venais à passer par là) qui se reconnaîtra avec son amour du post-apocalyptique. Je vous explique le pourquoi de cette fic à la fin de ce chapitre, et je réponds bien sûr aux reviews (merci, merci!). Bonne lecture!**

**_Hetalia_ appartient à Papa _Hetalia_.**

* * *

**NO PASARAN!**

- Bonjour tout le monde!

Un silence de mort accueillit America. Il observa la salle de réunion où devaient normalement se retrouver toutes les nations depuis maintenant une minute et trente seconde, mais toujours personne.

- Allez, si c'est une blague, elle n'est pas drôle. Vous vous êtes cachés? Youhouh! England? Canada?

Alfred s'avança dans la salle, personne, ça l'étonnait. Tiens, il croyait entendre un bruit contre la porte du fond, celle qui donnait sur le salon de détente.

- Trouvés!… aaaaahhh!

Il resta figé devant l'horrible spectacle qu'il avait sous les yeux. Toutes les nations s'étaient changés en zombies! Francis n'avait plus qu'un bras, et sa jambe gauche était tournée dans le mauvais sens. Il manquait la moitié du crâne à Ivan et Yao rampait sur le sol, n'ayant plus que la moitié de son corps, le reste ayant disparu, mais au reste de boyaux qui traînaient, on se doutait qu'il s'était fait dévoré vivant. Japan avait le ventre ouvert sur ses intestins, Antonio avait la partie inférieure de sa mâchoire qui manquait, et il était penché sur le corps inerte de Prusse, essayant en vain d'attraper un morceau de peau de l'albinos. Italy, couvert de morsures profondes dévorait avidement la cuisse d'Allemagne à qui il manquait également l'avant-bras droit, dévorée par Romano à qui il manquait un œil et le nez. Tous grognaient, claquaient des dents dans le vide, semblaient regarder quelque chose d'invisible de leurs yeux vitreux et fixes. Ils avaient tous entendus le cri d'America et tournèrent immédiatement la tête vers lui.

- Irrk!

Francis, l'un des rares zombies debout, tandis son unique bras et s'approcha en clopinant gauchement. Claquant plus furieusement des dents. Yao, ou ce qu'il en restait avait déjà attrapé sa jambe et s'apprêtait à le mordre.

- M'approchez pas!

America se dégagea et évita les crocs jaunis par la maladie de justesse. Il referma la porte et quitta la salle de réunion en courant, terrifié. Mais ça n'allait pas les arrêter, il le savait, mine de rien, c'était rapide ces saloperies. Il les entendait déjà derrière lui. Surtout ne pas paniquer! Il allait tourner à un couloir quand il reconnut Austria, ou son cadavre, visiblement il s'était débattu jusqu'à la fin. Il avait un air horrifié sur son visage, son corps était meurtri au-delà du possible, la mare de sang se répandait peu à peu dans le couloir. America secoua la tête et décida de crier, espérant que quelqu'un l'entende. À quoi ça servait de prendre ses précautions? De toute façon ils le suivaient à la trace!

- À l'aide! Il y a quelqu'un! Au secours!

- America! Ici!

- England! Dieu soit loué! Tu es sain et sauf!

- T'approche pas l'amerloque!

- Suisse? Mais!

Alfred resta interdit devant le fusil que pointait le blond sur lui. Il en avait déjà eu l'occasion, mais là… ce n'était plus du tout le même contexte!

- C'est pas sur moi qu'il faut viser, crétin!

- Qu'est-ce qui me dit que tu n'as pas été mordu! Ils sont plus rusés que tu le crois!

- Mais enfin! Attention! Suisse!

Vash n'eut pas le temps de réagir, England venait de planter ses crocs dans son cou sans prévenir. Les deux corps tombèrent lourdement sur le sol, Vash se débattait mais la créature anglaise avait plus de force. Il lui dévorait l'épaule avec férocité.

Le suisse hurla et recommença à frapper pour se libérer, même si il savait que c'était fichu pour lui. Qu'il s'en sorte ou non, il allait se transformer. Il lança un regard suppliant à Alfred et lui cria de le tuer sur le champ.

America déjà bien pâle, devint carrément blanc, c'était trop pour ses nerfs. Il manqua de vomir son déjeuner et tomba inerte sur le sol, ne prêtant plus attention à ce qui l'entourait, ni aux hurlements de terreur de Vash, ni aux grognements morbides de Francis qui lui attrapait déjà le bras pour le traîner vers lui.

* * *

- Il va finir par se réveiller oui?

- Quel idiot, s'évanouir pour si peu.

- Attends, tu parles d'un mec qui a peur de regarder _**Rec. **_tout seul.

- On t'a déjà dis que tes films étaient affreux Antonio.

- Mais non! _**Rec. **_n'est pas si terrible que ça.

- Attends, elle lui explose le crâne.

- Et l'autre là, attachée aux escaliers qui se fait dévorer vivante.

- Aaaah! Mais c'est affreux! _Veee! _

- Arrêtez d'effrayer Italy!

- _Chigii! _Comment ça s'enlève ce truc là!

- Sous la douche.

- Francis…

- Non mais je suis sérieux, moi tout est partit sous l'eau. Vous y serez encore si vous essayer de le faire à sec.

- Bon… on y va Lovi?

- Tu m'enlèves ce maquillage horrible et peut-être que j'accepterais la prochaine fois.

- J'y cours!

- Atchoum!

- Tu as attrapé un rhum Ivan?

- Je ne penses pas non, mais j'ai froid sans mon écharpe.

- Mmm.

- Ah! America, tu émerges enfin!

Lorsque les yeux bleus se posèrent sur les autres nations, America eut deux pensées simultanées: « _Merci Seigneur des Hamburgers! _» et « _Je vais les buter! _».

England sembla comprendre les pensées de son petit frère et ne pût s'empêcher de le casser encore plus: « En même temps, si tu n'inventais pas des exercices militaires à la con… ».

* * *

**Afin de lutter contre l'invasion zombies, l'organisation Halo Corps a décidé d'entraîner plusieurs militaires, médecins et policiers lors d'un exercice géant où ils devront affronter des zombies afin d'apprendre à réagir à toute éventualité durant leur métier. L'exercice débutera fin octobre en Californie. America surprendra toujours...**

**Réponses aux reviews:**

**Miss Cactus**: si je poste en masse, toi tu review en masse! XD Berlusconi? Mais c'est le plus grand politicien dragueur italien, enfin! Je vois que tu aimes toujours autant Canada. Pour ce qui concerne England... oui, il doit avoir un côté paranoïaque.

**Keidrisse**: Ah, cette aventure des frères Vargas amuse beaucoup!

**Wisely-san**: Je crois qu'England est légèrement maso. Légèrement, d'où son amour pour Francis et sa perversité. Enfin, ce n'est qu'un humble point de vue. Oui, je pense que Francis est l'une de ces personnes toujours calmes qu'il ne faut pas énerver, Révolution Française quand même... Francis, sadique: tu veux voir ma guillotine? Euh...non, merci. Ah ouais les Nordiques, j'essaye de trouver mais c'est dur, sont super discrets!


	14. Chapter 14

**J'ouvre le journal au pif et qu'est-ce que je trouve!**

* * *

**J'aime la nourriture étrangère**

- C'est quoi ce truc?

La bouchère regarda le jeune homme qui venait de poser la question. Joli môme, si on aimait le genre froid et grincheux. Quelle étrange barrette, ça mettait des barrettes les garçons maintenant?

- Bon tiens! C'est du cochon, voyons!

- Du cochon?

- Tu sors d'où toi? T'as jamais vu de charcuterie de ta vie ou quoi?

La grosse femme riait fort, amusée de la mine perplexe du jeune. Elle lui proposa de goûter à un morceau de saucisson, en bonne commerçante.

- Alors, c'est bon pas vrai?

- Etrange comme goût… mais pas mauvais.

- Tu dois vraiment sortir d'un trou paumé mon pauvre vieux. Ta maman te cuisine quoi d'habitude?

- Chez moi la charcuterie c'est de l'élan, du renne ou du cerf. Mais je préfère l'élan.

La bouchère ouvrit de grands yeux, il lui faisait une blague où…

- Ah! Lukas! Tu étais là, on te cherche partout! Ce marché est un vrai labyrinthe!

- Pourquoi c'est toi qui vient me chercher Magnus?

- Parce que je t'aime?

- Pff..

- C'est quoi cette tête de blasé!

- Bon, achète-moi ça. -il montra les saucissons d'un mouvement de menton- Je vais rejoindre les autres, au revoir madame.

- Euh… au revoir jeune homme mais…

Elle ne savait pas ce qui la choquait le plus, que ce jeune homme d'apparence frêle soit si tyrannique ou qu'il mange de l'élan. Elle servit Magnus qui ne put pas s'empêcher de goûter lui aussi au saucisson.

- Trop génial ce goût! Vous faites des livraisons à domicile? J'en veux absolument pour la prochaine réunion!

- Euh bien sûr (quelle réunion, tu n'es pas à l'école à ton âge?)… Vous voulez combien de boîtes?

- Oh, cinq ou six, ça suffira.

- D'accord, je peux avoir votre adresse?

Il du répéter plusieurs fois le nom de sa rue avant qu'elle comprenne. Ainsi que la ville.

- Copenhague? C'est quelle région ça?

- Danemark.

C'était l'aventure de la bouchère banale dans un marché du Sud de la France…


	15. Chapter 15

**C'est cool d'être allemand de temps en temps...**

* * *

**« ****Goûtons-voir si le vin est bon! ****»**

- J'aime mon paaayyss!

- J'aime mes tradiiitiioonnsss!

- Je t'aime Luluuuu!

- Moi aussi Gillberrtt!

- Hahaha! Tiroli! Tirola! Lalala!

- Nananana!

Ok. Ils étaient tombés dans un monde parallèle. Ils s'étaient perdus dans un espace-temps qui n'avait rien à voir avec leur quotidien. Du calme, pas de panique.

- _Cchiiiggii! _Ils sont devenus fous!

- _Veee! _Allemagne! Que t'arrive-t-il!

- _Heeellpp! _Allemagne a été enlevé par les martiens!

- Lâche-moi America! Prusse! Reprend-toi enfin!

- Honhonhon.

- Fusosososo.

- Et vous deux ne riez pas!

Si les deux allemands étaient aussi bourrés au début du dîner, ils allaient être morts bien avant le dessert. C'est chouette les invitations chez Prusse.

* * *

**L'Oktoberfest, célèbre fête de la bière allemande à commencée la semaine dernière, c'est partit pour 16 jours de beuverie! **


	16. Chapter 16

**La famille Latine au complet...**

* * *

**Rosa, Rosae…**

- Papi Rome serait fier de toi!

- Totalement d'accord, tu assures Francis!

- _Chigi! _Pour une fois qu'il a une idée pas trop conne.

- J'espère que tu ne vas pas faire n'importe quoi quand le livre sortira. Je peux y ajouter des hiéroglyphes?

- C'est nul, je préfère la philosophie.

- Retourne te coucher Héraclès.

- Non, je veux participer à cette réunion familiale.

- Si tu veux…

- Alors, alors? J'ai bien fais?

- Et comment!

Francis Bonnefoy rougit de bonheur et fit un grand sourire à ses demi-frères. C'était rare qu'ils s'entendent tous aussi bien sur une question. Il était aux anges… ce qui semblait perturber England. Lui aussi écoutait la conversation durant cette pause café mais il ne comprenait rien. Et puis ça l'énervait qu'on l'écarte de la sorte parce qu'il n'avait aucun lien avec ce maudit romain!

- Hey! J'en ai marre qu'on m'oublie! Dites-moi ce qu'il se passe merde!

- Tu n'es pas concerner, Arthur.

- _Shut up _Antonio! Francis! Explications!

- Oh ne t'inquiètes pas Arthur, ça ne te concerne vraiment pas. Tu peux retourner à ton château de cartes.

L'anglais n'avait plus de voix, il était terriblement vexé que Francis l'évince ainsi de la conversation. Tremblant de rage il mit un coup de poing bien placé au plus âgé et quitta la salle en grognant des malédictions à droite et gauche. Francis, d'abord sonné s'amusa ensuite de la jalousie maladive de son Albion et couru le consoler. Laissant sa famille seule dans la salle de réunion, tous penchés sur l'ouvrage qui allait bientôt paraître. _**Le Petit Nicolas **_en latin, Papi Rome serait si fier!

* * *

**C'est pas des blagues, _Le Petit Nicolas_ a vraiment été traduit en latin, allez voir sur Amazon.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Bonjour/soir, j'ai l'impression qu'ils se sont mis en tête de sortir les meilleurs articles en ce moment, ou alors c'est que je fais plus attention. Merci encore à tous les lecteurs (réponses en fin de ce chapitre). J'espère que vous rirez toujours autant. Bonne lecture!**

**_Hetalia_ appartient à son auteur, et toc.**

* * *

**T'es qui?**

- C'est honteux! Vous m'entendez! Honteux! Je vais vous coller un procès! Oui! À toi! À toi! Et à toi aussi! Rraaaahhhh!

- Monsieur Prusse! Gardez votre calme s'il vous plait!

- Non pas le fauteuil!

- Monsieur Prusse!

- Gilbert! Du calme!

- Vous allez connaître ma terrible colère, bande d'ingrats! Je suis tellement _génial _que je vais vous coller un procès dans l'anus et vous allez avoir bien mal pendant des siècles!

- Iiiih! Non pas l'écran géant!

BRAM!

* * *

Toutes les nations regardèrent l'émission qui se changeait peu à peu en cauchemar sous leurs yeux. Une émission politique avait lieu en direct de Berlin et Ludwig et Gilbert avait été invités en tant que nations et commentateurs neutres (ils avaient pris des cours avec Suisse juste pour cette émission). Seulement, un des intervenants avait eut le malheur d'avouer l'affreuse vérité à Prusse qui avait tout de suite vu rouge et se vengeait en conséquence sur le plateau, devant les caméras du monde entier. C'est terrible la colère prussienne.

Canada, lui, ne se gêna pas pour ricaner. Pour une fois que ce n'était pas à lui que ça arrivait…

* * *

Selon le journal _**Bild**_, 21% des Allemands vivants à l'Ouest (ancienne RFA) ne sont jamais allés à l'Est (ancienne RDA) alors qu'à l'inverse seulement 9% des Allemands vivants à l'Est ne se sont pas rendus à l'Ouest (est-ce bien clair?).

En gros, l'Est est inconnu pour 21% des Allemands de l'Ouest, ça fait toujours plaisir…

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews: **

**Keidrisse**: Oui, lutter contre les zombies. Ils sont encore plein d'espérance faut croire. Moi non plus je comprends pas le délire sur le latin et**_ L__e Petit Nicolas_**, mais bon... Ah, les descriptions de zombies étaient justes? Tant mieux!

**Felindra**: Et ouais,**_ Le Petit Nicolas_ **est un morceau de notre enfance! XD Oui, Allemagne va s'en vouloir d'aimer autant la bière. J'ai cru entendre Francis parler de grosse pancarte sur le plafond de leur salle de réunion, mais je ne suis pas certaine.

**Cyana Williams**: Oui, je pense aussi que la bouchère va s'en souvenir longtemps de cette rencontre! XD


	18. Chapter 18

**En fait, en ce qui concerne Suède il apparaît toujours quand on s'y attend pas...**

* * *

**Eureka!**

Berwald faisait la moue, mais ça ne se voyait pas sous son air d'ours mal léché. Son patron le regardait depuis cinq bonnes minutes, attendant paisiblement que sa nation lui réponde enfin.

- Alors?

- A'rs, d''cc'r'. _(1) _

- Ah! Heureux que ça vous plaise! Nous voudrions juste que ce soit vous qui choisiriez sur quoi parlera ce nouveau musée de Stockholm. Il ouvre en printemps prochain, il est temps de choisir le sujet!

- P'rq' m'i? _(2)_

- Et bien… nous pensions vous faire plaisir et…

- Hum.

- _Gloups!_

Le grand suédois laissa errer son regard sur le bureau en bois massif devant lui. Un sujet pour un musée? À part Tinoland, il ne voyait pas. Et Tino n'accepterait pas. Et après les autres nations voudront le copier et se faire des musées personnels et tout… quel ennui. Non, franchement il ne voyait pas.

Il réfléchit encore quelques minutes avant de poser ses yeux clairs sur la radio qui marchait.

- C't q' 'a? _(3)_

- La musique? Et bien c'est le groupe Abba.

- 'n pr'd 'a. _(4)_

- Que! Vous êtes sûr?

- Oui. 'u r'v'r. _(5)_

Le patron resta interdit quelques secondes, sans savoir si Suède était naturellement doué ou si il avait juste beaucoup de flair sans s'en rendre compte.

* * *

_(1) Alors, d'accord._

_(2) Pourquoi moi?_

_(3) C'est quoi ça?_

_(4) On prend ça._

_(5) Oui. Au revoir._


	19. Chapter 19

**Japan est sérieux, parfois un peu trop...**

* * *

**Le vol, c'est mal**

- De toute façon, Internet vient de moi, je fais ce que je fais dessus! Hahaha!

Chine soupira en entendant Yong se venter à sa manière. Il remercia Kiku qui lui servit son thé et fit mine d'ignorer le garçon hurleur et turbulent dans son dos en entament la conversation avec son ancien protégé.

- Alors, comment ça se passe pour toi-_aru_?

- Plutôt sereinement. Les dieux nous ont envoyés des épreuves mais nous sommes japonais, et nous avons su y faire face.

- Bien, bien… (mais parle normalement enfin-_aru_!).

- Mon gouvernement a votée une très bonne loi, dernièrement.

- Ah bon? Elle porte sur quoi?

- Wooouuaaahhh! Regardez-ça les gars! Je viens de trouver un super site! Allez hop! Tous ces beaux fichiers sont à moi! Hahaha!

Les deux asiatiques lancèrent un regard perplexe à Corée du Sud qui pianotait joyeusement sur les touches de son ordinateur, quand Japan se leva précipitamment de son fauteuil.

- Yong-san. Que fais-tu?

- Je m'occupe.

- Puis-je voir ce que tu regardes, à l'instant?

- Euh… oui. Tiens. -il lui tendit son ordinateur, surpris que Japan s'intéresse à ce qu'il faisait. Et de manière aussi ouverte. Contrairement aux autres nations, le groupe asiatique avait toujours connu Kiku Honda comme le frère réservé et calme qui ne faisait pas grande expression de ses intérêts et ses sentiments.

- Hum… Yong-san.

- Oui?

- Dois-je comprendre que tu étais en train de _télécharger_?

- Un peu mon n'veu!

- Je vois…

Yong et Yao se regardèrent d'un air interdit en voyant leur frère s'éloigner pour prendre le téléphone. Deux secondes plus tard, des vigiles arrivaient et emmenèrent Corée du Sud hors de la pièce. Ce dernier d'abord sous le choc, hurla pour qu'on le laisse en paix, mais sa technique n'aboutit à rien, et il quitta la maison de Japan sans savoir pour quoi.

Yao se racla la gorge mal à l'aise: « Hum… et donc-_aru_… tu me parlais d'une nouvelle loi dans ton pays et… en quoi consiste-t-elle? ».

- Ah. Toute personne prise en train de télécharger de la musique ou des films devra payer une amande de deux millions de yens. Mais j'ai préféré envoyé Yong-san directement en prison, ça lui apprendra de jouer le hors-la-loi dans ma maison.

Yao plongea le nez dans sa tasse, il n'y avait pas encore de loi contre les gens qui avait du mal à finir le thé, au Japon, si?

* * *

**Oh, deux millions de yens équivaut à vingt mille euros. C'est véridique, le hors-la-loi a soit une amande, soit un joli séjour en prison pouvant durer jusqu'à 10 ans.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Qui aime les colères de Francis, ici?**

* * *

**Histoire de Foie**

- England! Viens ici! Tout de suite!

- _No! _Je ne tiens pas à mourir tout de suite! Laisses-moi tranquille, Francis!

- N'ai pas peur mon lapin, Grand-frère France sera très gentil avec toi.

- Lâche ce fusil, alors!

Il tenta le tout pour le tout et sauta par-dessus la table de la cuisine pour arriver à la porte mais Francis fut plus rapide et l'assomma à moitié avec son fusil. Il tomba à terre, se tenant la tête, des larmes perlant au bord de ses yeux.

- Aieeeuh! Connard! Tu m'as fais mal!

France se contenta de lui sourire méchamment. Il s'accroupit devant sa victime et (re)nouvellement pire ennemi (encore), lui attrapant le menton avec délicatesse.

- Alors comme ça on boycott mon foie gras, _Arthur_?

- _Je suis foutu. Je vais rejoindre America à l'hôpital…_

Quelques kilomètres plus loin, America, toujours alité depuis la visite surprise et surtout furieuse d'un certain français, éternua. Quelqu'un devait parler de lui…

* * *

**L'acteur Roper Moore appelle au boycott du foie gras, il dénonce la maltraitance faite aux animaux dans certaines fermes.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Du nouveau chez les Vargas?**

* * *

**Non à la malbouffe!**

Ils regardaient dans tous les sens, manquant de se faire des torticolis toutes les cinq secondes. Il fallait être vigilants… très vigilants… ah!

- _Chigi! _Il se croît où lui? Hey! Enculé! Viens ici!

_- What?_

- _Vee? _America, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

- On a rendez-vous cet après-midi pour une réunion, tu te souviens tout de même que c'est chez vous cette fois?

- _Vee… _bien. Maintenant…

- Ça fera 500 euros.

- _Wh…WHAT!_

- T'as parfaitement capté, aboules le fric.

- Mais enfin pourquoi!

- Ton hamburger, America. Ce n'est pas réglementaire.

- Mais…mais on est en pleine rue.

- Justement, _vee._

- Le fric, et rapidement crétin!

* * *

**Mardi dernier, la municipalité romaine a votée une loi qui interdit de manger dans la rue. Maintenant tout sandwich, gâteau et autres nourritures avalées en pleine rue sera punie d'une amende allant de 25 à 500 euros. Si les gens veulent manger dans la rue, qu'ils le fassent aux terrasses de restaurants.**

**Ou comment se faire de l'argent facilement…sont doués ces italiens.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Quand il n'y en a plus sur les Nordiques, y'en a encore!**

* * *

**Le plaisir d'avoir une bonne entreprise**

En arrivant à son boulot, ce matin, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que deux ministres l'assaillent aussi vite et surtout ne le lâchent pas de la journée. Il poussa un soupire de lassitude. Il avait souffert. Comme si il avait deux Islande vexés sur le dos… horrible.

Il s'assit avec délectation dans son fauteuil et ferma les yeux quelques secondes. D'accord, Ikea était une grande entreprise nationale, et d'accord ils avaient déconnés, mais pas au point qu'on le harcèle une journée entière. Il avait besoin de repos juste de repos.

- Tiens, tu es enfin là Berwald! J'ai fais le dîner. Tu as faim?

Il lança un regard ennuyé à Tino, oui il avait faim, mais oui c'était trop dur de quitter son canapé.

- Hum.

- Hahaha. À ce point-là? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Rien de grave, j'espère.

- Hum… - il regarda de nouveau sa « femme » et une idée germa. Après tout, il voulait un modèle féminin non? Et il croyait se souvenir de cet uniforme de soubrette qu'il avait acheté à Japan ces derniers mois. Ça leur conviendrait sûrement, et puis qui pouvait résister à son Tino?

Heureux de cette solution toute simple, il se leva et s'approcha du finlandais qui regardait cette grande chose entourée d'ondes noires se rapprocher un peu trop près et trop vite de lui. Il sursauta en sentant la grande main du suédois tenir fermement son épaule.

- Ok, Tino. Enlève tes vêtements.

- Noooonn!

* * *

**Le catalogue Ikea saoudien s'est passé de modèles féminins pour ses pages. Deux ministres femmes étaient très en colère à à Stockholm quand elles apprirent la nouvelle.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Bonjour/soir à tous! Me revoilà avec mes recherches journalistiques étranges. J'espère que ça vous plaira toujours autant (merci pour toutes vos reviews, ma nourriture bienfaitrice)! Ici, scène du quotidien du Nouveau Monde, bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Petit Ours**

America regardait fixement son frère jumeau depuis plus d'un quart d'heure, silencieux. Ça rendait Matthieu mal à l'aise, très mal à l'aise. N'y tenant plus, le plus doux des deux prit la parole: « Un… un problème, Alfred? ».

- Hum… oui, c'est moi ou… ton ours aurait pas pris du volume?

L'américain fixait l'énorme ours grisâtre qui baillait, ouvrant tout grand sa gueule d'animal féroce. Rien de bien accueillant. Quelque chose clochait, mais en dehors de la taille…

- Ah tu trouves?

Matthieu se tourna vers la bête assise à côté de lui, il avait l'air menaçant… presque dangereux, même pour Matthieu. Ce dernier prit soudainement peur: « Mais c'est un pizzly! Où est mon ours? Tu l'as pas mangé quand même! Je me disais bien que tu avais grossis en deux mois! ».

America, se redressa également, effaré par la lenteur du cerveau de son frère bien trop mou pour ce genre de situation: « Parce que ce truc est resté avec toi pendant deux mois! ».

* * *

**Le pizzly est une nouvelle espèce d'ours canadien, un mélange entre l'ours polaire et le grizzly, sa naissance serait du au réchauffement climatique.**

**Réponses aux reviews: **

**Miss Cactus:** me permets-tu de te répondre en une fois? Oui? Ah cool! XD Oui, cette phrase de Gilbert m'a beaucoup amusée quand elle m'est arrivée en tête, pauvre Prussia. Effectivement, Suède est très intelligent, mais aussi très instinctif, à mon sens. Je suis sûr que si on lui offre un musée dédié à Tino (et uniquement pour lui) pour son anniversaire, il serait heureux comme c'est pas permis. Contente que la fic sur Japan t'ai amusée, parce qu'il y en a une nouvelle qui arrive, les amandes diaboliques ne sont pas loin! Francis n'épargne personne, surtout quand ça concerne son cher patrimoine... Ah, toi aussi tu trouves que l'amande pour manger dehors est excessive? Bienvenue au club! Tino n'a jamais de sens avec son chéri, ça finit toujours mal pour lui. XD

******Keidrisse: **Mais pourquoi tout le monde aime Prussia qui s'énerve? XD Il faut le plaindre le pauvre! Pour la loi sur le thé, Japan y réfléchit sérieusement je crois. Courage, remets-toi du choc des italiens, tu peux le faire!

******Wisely-san: **mais j'en sors pas un million non plus! XD J'essaye d'en faire le maximum, comme j'aime lire des fics (tout plein, tout plein), j'essaye de renvoyer l'ascenseur si je puis dire. Le présentateur a du avoir la peur de sa vie, surtout en direct... Je pense que dans le musée de Tino, il devrait y avoir une salle dédiée à Hanatamago. Mouais, je trouve quand même que ça devrait en calmer certains une si grosse amande.

******Akahime-sama:** Merci pour ta review grande gourou! XD


	24. Chapter 24

**Dans la série: "Je t'ennuierais jusqu'à la fin, mon vieux"... Japan, le retour.**

* * *

**Je suis le terminator de la justice!**

Les cinq professeurs parlaient gaiement, cigarettes en mains, sans se douter de la catastrophe qui allaient leur arriver. Ce fut le professeur de maths qui réagit en premier: « Mais… qu'est-ce que c'est que… nooon! ». Trop tard, la catastrophe ambulante était arrivée. Kiku Honda, nation japonaise, se tenait devant eux, le sabre à la main, et son carnet à amendes de l'autre. Entouré par des policiers, il commençait déjà à griffonner sur son carnet.

- Bien, bien, bien. Alors… fumer une cigarette sur son lieu de travail et durant ses heures de service est interdit, vous êtes cinq, ça fait donc 5 000 euros chacun.

Les professeurs, devant le sourire mi-angélique, mi-diabolique, n'osèrent pas dire qu'ils étaient en dehors du lycée. Impossible d'essayer de parlementer avec Japan, il détestait toute enfreinte aux lois, aussi minime soit-elle. Ils eurent tout de même le droit de pleurer sur la douleur que ça faisait à leur portefeuille.

* * *

**La fic parle d'elle-même non? Japan est difficile en affaire, je trouve...**


	25. Chapter 25

**Je suis anglais, j'adore cuisiner et tendre le bâton pour me faire battre (_no_! y'a rien de sensuel, _stupid_ Francis!), je suis je suis?**

* * *

**T'aurais pas une règle?**

Mais ils allaient le lâcher à la fin, ils le collaient depuis son arrivée dans l'entrée de l'ONU, ce qu'ils étaient soûlant, et toujours la même rengaine!

- Et en quoi est-elle choquante?

- Tu le sais très bien, _stupid frenchie_!

- Mon actrice est sublime!

- _Fuck you, America!_

- Jaloux!

- Vieillard!

- La ferme, tous les deux! Je fais ce que je veux dans mon pays! Vous n'allez pas me faire un caprice à chaque fois que je répare vos erreurs!

- Nos erreurs? En quoi ma publicité Dior est-elle une erreur?

- Reste-là!

Alfred et Francis réussirent à rattraper England qui prenait la fuite, le prenant par un bras chacun ils le regardèrent durement jusqu'à ce que l'anglais trouve une excuse à sa stupide interdiction: « les cils étaient trop longs… ».

- C'est quoi cette excuse à la con!

* * *

**Une publicité avec Nathalie Portman, louant un mascara a été interdite en Angleterre à cause de ses retouches sur les cils, jugés trop long « **_**au-delà du raisonnable **_**».**


	26. Chapter 26

**Suède est génial... je trouve pas d'autre mot.**

* * *

**Pardon de vous déranger!**

Journée normale au sommet de l'UE. Les nations se réveillaient calmement dans la salle de restauration de l'hôtel.

Tout à coup, une aura glaciale entra. Personne ne dit mot, trop endormi, ou trop habitué à l'aura de Berwald. D'ailleurs celui-ci se planta au milieu de la salle et tendit un sac en plastique énorme devant lui avant de passer de table en table: « Vous n'auriez pas des déchets? Pardon, vous n'auriez pas des déchets. Un peu de bon cœur! Je vous demande pas la lune! Juste des déchets! ».

Abel, encore sous le choc, lui donna toutes ses cigarettes, tandis que le duo d'italiens lui passa la pile immense de boîtes à pizza qui couvraient leur table. Le suédois continua sa tournée, jusqu'à ce que son sac soit rempli, allant même jusqu'à menacer le pauvre Austria qui n'avait aucun déchet sous la main.

Une fois sa quête finie, Suède quitta la salle, laissant toutes les nations étonnées, et légèrement choquées. Francis réussit à héler Tino: « Il a un problème ton copain ou… ».

Le finlandais sourit d'un air gêné avant de répondre de sa voix douce: « Son pays recycle tellement qu'ils n'ont plus de déchets. Alors il en demande aux autres… ».

* * *

**La Suède est l'un des pays qui recycle le plus au monde, ces derniers temps Suède est payé par Norvège pour qu'il s'occupe de ses déchets, en plus des 800 000 tonnes de déchets venant d'autres pays qu'il récupère par an.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Il faut de tout pour faire un monde, mais certaines nations se ressemblent étrangement...**

* * *

_**« **__**Taekwondodo!**__** »**_

ONU, salle de détente. Francis lisait le journal, comme à sa grande habitude, tandis qu'Arthur cousait, qu'Allemagne vérifiait ses comptes sur Internet, que Japan dessinait, que Chine mangeait et qu'Ivan téléphonait à sa victime préférée, les autres nations vaquaient à leur occupation. D'ailleurs Antonio, qui embrassait langoureusement son Romano, était très occupé. Tout comme Poland qui se recoiffait.

Le fracas de la porte d'entrée les firent tous lever la tête, on reconnaissait la touche américaine entre mille.

- _I am the hero!_

England ricana: « Et en quoi, es-tu le héros? ».

- Une de mes citoyennes à terrasser un requin-tigre à Hawaï! Je suis le meilleur!

- Pardon, mais c'est pas toi qui a chasser le requin, mais ta citoyenne.

- Surtout que le taekwondo ne vient pas de ton pays, _aru._

- _Da! _C'est coréen!

- C'est moi qui ai inventé le taekwondo! Et les requins aussi! _Be one with me! _

- T'étais pas invités à la discussion, Yong…

Deux boudeurs à l'ego surdimensionné, deux.

* * *

**La femme, ceinture noire, a réellement fait fuir le requin, un bon coup de poing sur le nez, rien de mieux.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Ludwig est un frère exemplaire... Gilbert, beaucoup moins!**

* * *

**Tout est bon dans le cochon**

- Et donc, dans ta petite tête, tu t'es dis: « tiens, et si j'approchais un sanglier de 120 kilos, pour m'amuser? ». Tu ne t'es, évidemment, pas dis qu'un sanglier te prendrais sûrement en chasse vu que tu te baladais sur son territoire, et parce qu'en plus tu faisais tout pour le rendre furieux à force de lui lancer des cailloux sur le dos?

Prussia en avait vu des colères à la Ludwig. Quand il cassait des objets, quand il rentrait tard, quand il ne rendait pas à temps ses dossiers. Mais alors là… Un « euh » très long fut sa seule réponse. Bravo l'éloquence. Les yeux revolvers du blond se rétrécirent encore plus.

- A cause de ton inconscience j'ai quatre blessés sur le dos. Et la mort d'un animal sur la conscience.

- Mais… mais il était pas non plus obligé de l'abattre, ce flic!

- Il avait un sanglier fou qui lui fonçait dessus, en plein Berlin, Gilbert, que voulais-tu qu'il fasse?

- Les animaux et les hommes devraient vivre en paix?

- Je vais t'apprendre la paix, moi! Au pied Prussia!

- Aaaahhh! Non! N'abîme pas mon _génialissime _corps d'athlète avec ta brutalité! Je suis ton grand frère!

- Abruti d'aîné! Tu aurais du te faire écraser par ce sanglier, tiens!

C'est certain, Prussia comprendra sa douleur… merci frangin!

* * *

**Un sanglier a semé la panique à Berlin, il a blessé quatre personne et à du être abattu par un policier. Les parcs de la ville hébergeraient plusieurs animaux de ce genre, qui ont tendance à se perdre en pleine ville et à provoquer des catastrophes.**


	29. Chapter 29

**La formidable entente entre America et Japan...**

* * *

**Tu veux être mon ami?**

_Allez, courage Japan. Tu en es capable, comme n'importe qui d'autre! Souviens-toi de ce que te dit sans cesse Suisse-sama! Du cran!_

- Euh… America-san?

- _Yes, Japan?_

- Je… enfin, nous… vos soldats, chez moi…

- Et bien quoi?

- Ils… gênent.

Alors que le brouhaha de la salle de détente cessait brusquement, Alfred devint blanc. Comment ce petit japonais osait-il lui dire que ces formidables soldats gênaient? Ils servaient à défendre sa stupide île d'Okinawa à ce Japan!

- Oh… je vois. Et en quoi gênent-ils je te prie?

- Ne dis rien Japan! Il risque de te renvoyer une bombe juste pour une phrase mal interprétée!

- La ferme, England!

- Euh… et bien…ils gênent la population, vos soldats sont grossiers, malpolis, voire dangereux. Deux ont agressés une de mes citoyennes! Oui, vos soldats gênent America-san! Je vous demande de les retirer de mon île!

- _Wh_… bon, d'accord.

Tout le monde resta interdit, la franchise japonaise avait eu raison d'un être aussi têtu qu'Alfred!

La discussion allait s'arrêter là quand Chine fit son entrée.

- Bonjour tout le monde, _aru_!

Regard entre Japan et America.

- Mais bien évidemment, si vous me promettez de leur parler, je veux bien vous offrir le logement pour une année.

- Oh! Avec joie! Je te promets que les coupables seront punis.

- C'est à n'y rien comprendre.

- T'es pas concerné, England.

- _Fuck you, America!_

* * *

**Les soldats américains en poste à Okinawa gênent beaucoup les habitants, mais la tension est si grande entre Japan et Chine pour cette récente histoire d'île, qu'ils risquent de ne pas quitter Okinawa avant un petit moment. Faut savoir faire des compromis dans la vie…**


End file.
